


The Potion Of Time

by dealizardi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealizardi/pseuds/dealizardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates a ghost from the past, someone who disappeared from the life of Severus someone who perhaps was one of their parents, and the appearance of two young only increase his jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I do not speak English and was looking for a beta for my fanfic. For best understood in English nn
> 
> In advance thanks
> 
> This is my first story hope you like Snarry,
> 
> the characters are not mine
> 
> move through the story as new characters will appear and there will be some who will be original, I do not really like creating characters other than those of rowling but believe me it was highly necessary.
> 
> Excuse my spelling, if someone wants to be beta of my stories do not deny me.
> 
> Well I hope you like the chapters are going to several of size may be that one is 5 pages and an oto

**The Potion Of Time**

 

 ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~

 

By: Dealizardi

Beta: ?

 

 

 ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~~ ~o0o~

 

**The curse**

** **

 

"Why, dear Harry Potter, You Miss Me ?, I've wanted to curse lately" said Voldemort with typical sarcasm You know ?, I just found out that love does not exist for you and why ... but did not finish the sentence for he spoke at parseltongue that only Harry understood before the end, moments before also launched a murderous curse and the Dark Lord lost.

 

Voldemort is dead. Many died on the side of light in the final battle and succeeded only Harry was a curse that killed him slowly. After much research in the library of the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione finds that the only way to get rid of the curse is to receive the essence of his worst enemy, the one who most hate it, but die.

 

Too late, Voldemort dead and holidays have arrived, will soon be the majority. And go back to school just to finish his last breaths of life, which knows that the curse is not wrong and it is killing.

That day were in Gryffindor tower packing their bags.

 

"Harry do not worry I found a solution, yet are bad and good news."

 

"Seriously Hermione, not to offend, but I have no desire to revive Voldemort."

 

"Harry! That never. The good news is that I found a solution some research brand Voldemort, I discovered that to embed it on a human being need a spell in parseltongue quite similar to curse at you, but it also appears that manages to convey them to their essence his Death Eaters."

 

"Go to the point" He drained Ron

 

"According to achieve investigate to save you from the curse, it was necessary obtuvieras the essence of Voldemort directly to your body, and how it would have sex with him."

 

Given this statement Harry will be colored cheeks, squeezing his hands in his pants wrinkled fabric was not blush with shame, it was pure fury. He would rather die before opening the legs of a sadist like Voldemort to not only use the occasion to humiliate him, but to kill him. Fortunately though die would not be able to have such humiliation.

 

"Obviously the only serious essence semen"

 

Given this mention Ron looked a little flushed look because his girlfriend was so resolute, and Harry felt disgust rather die, but because, die anyway.

 

"And the only way and said. It turns out that any of the Death Eaters fall into that category to be servants of Voldemort, practically carry their own essence. So Harry if you slept with any of them could continue living"

 

But Hermione, all are in Azkaban and no doubt kill me on the spot.

Not all Harry, we have Draco, Lucius and Professor Snape.

 

"Oh sure, they'll be delighted to see that Hermione humiliate" at would talk went on Do not tell me any of them would agree, plus how embarrassing it would explain that I need to fuck me to live.

 

Harry told you I had good news right? And no, not that, in the writings of Salazar found some complicated potions and then looked for a way that I could be useful, there was a very complicated, and at that moment I did not find any utility, but more research on the brand found the solution.

 

Harry and Ron were very attentive, had no idea of the evil plans of his friend, Harry rather die than be humiliated, something Brave Coward and time on your part.

 

"This potion makes people traveling to the past for specific reasons in the spell, and vanishes when fulfilling the contract, also the same potion makes time travel is safe and without the possibility of changing the past . My plan is that you, Harry, the make and travel to the past, just after the mark has been imposed on Snape or Malfoy. This way they will not know who you are. No will force if you do not want, besides what man would not want a simple uncomplicated dust, right?"

 

 

 

He was determined, Hermione was scary.

 

" But that silly !, I forgot one thing, the potion will be ready for when we return to Hogwarts, and after drinking it no going back though, if you want, I can do nothing, but would not be so bad right Do not you think ?, talvés you can see your parents ..."

 

The latter I take the green-eyed smile, _of course accept, after all there were people who loved him in that world, right?_

 


	2. Snape's girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not kill me, who she is revealed in the next chapter. And I'll upload a chapter each day. 
> 
> Today is double.

**The Potion Of Time**

 

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~

 

By: Dealizardi

Beta: HELP

 

 

 

**Snape's girlfriend**

 

 

 

~ ~o0o~~ S&H ~~o0o~~

 

 

 

 

Arrived quicker than expected return to Hogwarts.

 

 

 _So today we are going to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, I hope not harass me like last time, it was awful, at least there is no longer dark wizard trying to kill me, no, now it's just a curse._ Harry thought sarcastically as he walked to the fireplace Grinmaul Place.

 

 

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~

 

 

 

"Hi Harry" the twins said in unison after him. "You coming to buy our jokes ?, you know that we pity you now that even after losing your last year at Hogwarts anyway have to take the course."

 

 

"And Let him peacetime" Hermione said as she came to me and gave me a hug of welcome.

 

"Oh my God look at the angel who fell from the sky!" exclaims George Fred. And we all follow his gaze.

 

 

What I saw left me speechless, it was the most beautiful woman in the world, wore loose, straight black hair falling down her back, and a few strands down his cheeks, he reached his waist, was high as 1.80 m. maybe a little thin with a

black raincoat that clung to her waist with a ribbon, her skin was more surprising, it was white as snow, and his cheeks were rosy one.

 

Perhaps the company had was a tall man we saw back.

 

 

All we were shocked not only the twins, but Ron and Hermione. All sighs while, but I was too enthralled, I laugh at the idiots who we are.

The girl watched qualms about that, and smiled at us, there goes another sigh. Without wishing us we approached them. And we reached hear part of the conversation.

 

"Do not worry, in another second I'll go with you. I also need some things." She said.

 

"Yeah, whatever you say, I still think I do not care fanciest all my money just to get those ingredients." Said her partner and talking we see that the man was well known to us, and we ran a chill.

 

"If, then you complain that we have no money" Rio and smiled. I could not let Severus asimilarlo. "I love you Yeah ?, in a while I'll see you in the store potions."

 

_She thought to tell him I want my potions master, it may be beautiful, but it's mine. I thought to myself. Damn son of a bitch._

 

He approached us, more specifically the twins

 

"Hey guys, long time no see." Said hello to each cheek.

 

"Hello nurse. You will notice that you now more delicious than when you were in school." George said

 

 

"For Merlin  good you look, And precious tell me not want to leave both?"  Fred said

 

"Guys you never change. "Said that beautiful woman," but I only saw a fucking whore."

 

 

"Where have you been all this time ?," since you left school we do not know anything about you.

 

 

"I'm an Auror, I studied and completed my training before the final battle at Hogwarts, wanted to talk, but I saw very engaged in the war so I decided to quit. But I see now calmer, I hope see you guys follow them talking I have to go to an appointment, adios."

 

Left us shocked not only just to tell us that saw us struggling and helped in the battle without us noticing, How could go unnoticed in the battle with the supernatural beauty, but also confirmed that went on a date with MI Snape?

 

 

 

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~

 

 

 

When nearly came home and turn my face back just to watch her as Snape gave him a small box and she threw herself into his arms. It was no longer an appointment, was now surely his fiancee, and a tear trickled from my eyes down my cheek, so engrossed was I did not realize that I was not the only one who watched the scene.

 

A few steps behind me in the direction opposite to the happy couple, George was. The what clenched her fists and escaped her lips the name of the person who not only never left his mind but also his heart.

 

"Gabriel." And these words were deleted in the wind and the drink time, as neither George was aware of the pain of his only word all day. From that hour.

 

 

 

~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~ ~ ~o0o~~


End file.
